


27 Hours Straight

by baekluvr69



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, baekluvr69, i have no idea what to put here because I have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekluvr69/pseuds/baekluvr69
Summary: Jacob Bae converses with a fire god who goes by the name of Kevin.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: the general adventures





	27 Hours Straight

27 hours. He’d been awake for 27 hours straight, according to the timer. Jacob adjusts his glasses and refocuses on the flames. They dance with lilting movements, swaying to and fro, crackling up and down, blues and oranges and reds swirling into one. It’s almost magical. It’s most certainly enchanting. He turns the knob, to make the flame stronger, and lets his hands fall to his sides as he continues to watch. Anytime now. Anytime now, it would happen. Surely it would happen. 

He zones out without meaning to, eyes focusing once again on the brick wall just behind the flame. He’d been doing that a lot. Could that be why it hasn’t happened yet? Has he messed everything up? Would it be in his best interest to simply put out the flame now and go to sleep?

“Yes, yes it would. You’ve done it, Jacob Bae. I do recommend you go to bed now.” 

Jacob flinches backward so fast that his glasses are knocked askew. 

“Woah there, calm down! You wanted this, didn’t you?”

Sweat begins to collect in his palms and with shaky breaths, Jacob adjusts his glasses to refocus on the flame, his mind feeling as if it would burst. There he is. There he is! 

“The fire god,” Jacob whispers in awe, trying to imprint the sight into his mind, because what a sight it is! There, in front of him, inside the literal flame, is the shape of the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life. He is made of the very same flames, separate yet contained, with high cheekbones and small lips, arched eyebrows and a round nose. It worked! He came for him!

“That’s me,” the fire god says, “but I’ve taken a penchant to the name Kevin these last few days. Apparently it means ‘handsome’ which I thought was quite fitting. It has an interesting sound.”

Jacob watches as the fire god, Kevin, nods to himself, sitting cross-legged on the...on the fire. He was floating in the fire when he was standing and now he is still floating in the fire, but also sitting.  
“Hello, Kevin. My name is Jacob,” he says, although he’s not sure why he’s saying it. He doesn’t know what else to say, but he feels like saying something. As an afterthought, he decides to tell Kevin that he is indeed very handsome, because he thought Kevin would appreciate that and also it was the truth. 

“Thanks, Jacob, and I know your name already,” Kevin laughs. Jacob can’t help but swoon at the sound. To be fair, he would swoon at anything right around now, conversing with a fire god and all. 

“So, why did you want to see me?”

“I just did,” Jacob shrugs, “Just wanted to see you for myself, with my own two eyes.”

“That’s all very well, then. But I suppose you do not know about the implications of seeing me, considering you chose to anyway?” 

Jacob sucks in a breath, a chill creeping up his neck despite the warmth of the room. 

“The implications?”

“Why yes, if you see the fire god, you must sacrifice your genitals to the fire!” Kevin exclaims, a grin spreading across his face, and suddenly the fire and the fire god look sinister. Jacob feels as if all the blood has been sucked out of him in that moment, the thought of burning his genitals to a crisp overtaking his mind. He regrets every choice he was ever made that has brought him to this point.

“I’m just kidding! It was nice meeting you, Jacob. Have a nice day, make sure to sleep!” 

Jacob blinks, and just like that, Kevin is gone, as fleeting as the fire's movements. The sheer shock of the situation and the exhaustion from staying up for 27 hours straight makes him pass out, body slumping to the hardwood floor, the flame continuing its dance in near silence.


End file.
